


I (don't) need you

by vysaisho



Series: Beta!Bandori [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bruises, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: Yet another take of a 'what if' for my own beta!bandori conceptWill it get darker?, of course it willenjoy!
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon & Okusawa Misaki
Series: Beta!Bandori [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hanasakigawa (Nurse’s Office) - Lunch Break

“Okusawa-san, why is it every time you come here your bruises are only worse…” A brunette-haired girl asked, hands trembling as she bandaged the other’s leg, afraid she might do something wrong, “...Are you sure everything is okay at home? You are not getting into fights?” The nurse assistant dared touch one of the bruises, making the girl in front of her flinch slightly, “Sorry!”.

“I...Is okay…” Misaki just laughed it off, also looking at her own legs, “I… just fell down the stairs…” The best excuse she could come up with “...I went to a karaoke and it was raining… yeah, that stuff happens, right?”. The awkwardness of her laugh just made it worse, and easier for the other girl to know that she was lying, but who was she to pry into private matters?

“If… If there’s anything going on, as your senpai please know that I will do my best to help you out” She put on her best smile, “We can talk to a teacher, or…” She let out a sigh, hands fidgeting with the bandages as she finished wrapping it around Misaki’s leg.

“The problem’s not at home! Not at school! And you, nor anyone can’t help me!” There was a moment of silence after Misaki’s sudden outburst, “...I’m sorry…” As if it was her own instinct she soon laid down on the bed she was sitting on, making an effort to move her legs up as well, turning around so her back was facing the other girl, “I’m just a bit tired…”.

The older girl merely observed, reaching out a hand towards Misaki, but refraining from doing as she started to pack up the first-aid kit she had borrowed, looking down and sighing in defeat.

“I’m going to put this away and tell your teacher you are here, okay?” There was no answer, “Do you want me to call your parents?” This time she waited a bit more, “Okusawa-san?”. With quiet steps the brunette walked around the bed, peeking ever so subtly just to notice her kouhai had seemingly fallen asleep, yet another sigh escaped her, one of relief this time. Limiting herself to just put a blanket over the sleeping girl, she left a note on the nurse’s desk before leaving the place.

_ If you see this when you wake up, please meet me after classes _

_ I’ll be waiting for you _

_ -Matsubara Kanon, Class A-2 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday all of this will make sense

??? - After classes

Echoing around the empty hallways were the sound of quick steps and heavy breathing, along doors opening and closing. The frightened eyes of a young girl looked around the empty school for something as she ran around.

“Misaki~ Mi~sa~ki~” A high pitched voice echoed back from far behind the girl, yet it felt close, “Where did you go? I told you I wanted to play today with you again!” Giggles that soon turned into laughter, sending chills down Misaki’s spine as she came to face a dead end on her tracks. “Come on, the soon you come out, the more time we will have to play~”.

Back against the wall, Misaki looked around for a way out that wasn’t the window as she was on the 3rd floor. Most of the rooms had their lights off or were visible locked, though…

Infirmary 

“Hello, I was about to leave, is there anything I ca-” The only girl inside was taken aback by the sudden appearance of an exasperated Misaki, who didn’t have a second thought before turning off the lights and rushing towards the innocent bystander, “What is..” A hand clasped against her mouth, she has made shut up by the frightened girl. Soonly getting dragged behind the bed.

From her position Misaki had a clear view of the door and its translucent glass, the light of the hallways casting the shadow of whoever was looking for her. Meanwhile the other girl did her best to remove the hand from her mouth, mildly annoyed, but mostly confused, asking “What is happening?”. The answer was merely a gesture to shut it.

“Mi~sa~ki~ are you in here?” The door slowly opened, which only made the black haired girl feel a mixture of anxiety and fear, trying her best to move herself and the other girl closer to below the bed, just to give up seeing that they didn’t fit, now only hoping for the curtains surrounding the bed were enough to hide them.

They could feel the steps getting closer, things being moved around, and the curtain rings rustling while someone attempted to move it. The black-haired girl held her breath as she sought solace in the girl below her, with this one looked at her estranged, but understanding the plea for help in her eyes the moment she could look at them, unconsciously wrapping her arms around her.

“Mi~sa~--” “Koko-chan! What are you doing here? We are going to be late!” Another, also high pitched, voice interrupted the first, “You promised you would watch my game today!” Energetic, but a hint of innocence, yet the other voice answered “Oh, Hagumi~ sorry, I thought I forgot something around here, guess I was mistaken!” playful, and one could tell it was a lie. “Let’s get going, Ka-chan is waiting for us too!”. The two voices kept rambling on, soon fading down the hallway.

Once she couldn’t hear them anymore, Misaki could feel her soul back in her body, quickly getting up and helping the other girl up, bowing before her “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do so, it’s just…”.

“You don’t need to do that, you know, Okusawa-san” The brunette looked at the door and then at the things that were out of place, “...if you told me I could have helped you hide, you know…”. The girl let out a soft sigh, “but that doesn’t matter right now” she could observe the girl’s intention to leave, quickly grabbing her arm “I told you, as your senpai I would do my best to help you out... just tell me what’s going on between you and Tsurumaki-san” Misaki’s eyes widened once she heard the name of her night terror being said by the older girl, did she knew her? Or was it mere coincidence?

“Please, trust me…”


End file.
